raptorlordfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore 2: Universal Travels
I was fascinated by the complexity of Spore, which was rated the #1 PC game five years ago. I still play it, half of the time just making random organisms. I have heard that Maxis was planning to make either another expansion pack or an official sequel. That got my hopes up, but sadly they have not concluded whether they will actually make it or not. In my head I have already planned out a prototype called Spore 2: Universal Travels. Main Idea Spore 2 wasn't going to be a whole lot different than the origonal, but rather being capable of exploring separate galaxies at free will. The player would experience traveling to places outside of The Local Group and, yes, much further in their game, have the ability to move to seperate UNIVERSES. That's why I called it UNIVERSAL travels. Much of the game was going to be the same, but a whole lot more complicated and realistic. Downsides There is only one problem. First of all, it would take a lot of thought to be able to generate galaxies and their almost-trillion stars, not to mention universes. Second, it would be too much to think up of trillions of names. Lastly, every galaxy would need a lot of empires and creatures, plus plants. It would be much too time-consuming to make every separate living thing. Plus, you would have to make sure enough people would be playing it so their creations would pop up. In this case, Spore 2: Universal Travels probably won't become a reality. Cell Stage (Part I) In Part 1 of cell stage, you form a microbe out of nowhere and find yourself among the many quadrillions of other microbes. There would be three main groups of microbes: passive, agressive, and neutral. Passive microbes have a green hue to their otherwise shapeless bodies. Approaching them will make them float away, and won't accept your presence half of the time. Agressive microbes try to fuse with you without warning and, if su ssessful, try to find other agressive microbes. Too many A microbes formed in the same place make you a carnivorous cell. Neutral microbes will accept your presence and won't do or try anything to move away from you. The main idea in this part of the game is to try and gather as many microbes as possible to form a cell. All agressive microbes will compete for domination over all others, and your goal is to be the first cell above all. The starting microbe for the player is purple, but does not represent any particular group because it is controlled by a human character, unlike the other microbes which are NPC players, which allows it to freely move and interact with others, thus it represents all groups. The microbe controlled by the player automaticly follows wherever the mouce is. If it bumps into another microbe, the rival will start flashing. It is then the player's choice whether to fuse with it or ignore it. Clicking on it will fuse them together, making both stronger and as one. The player cannot force-fuse with another multi-microbe group, but it can allow the rival group to fuse the players' group with them. Under certain circumstances, the player can then control the entire group but must apply to the rules. The player's color changes depending on the lead type of microbe among their group. If there are more passive cells than any other, excluding the player's, then the player will turn green, and so on. If the player is blue (neutral) and it fuses with another group, if the player's origonal group had more blue microbes than the rival's, then the player gains control. If not, the player cannot control it. Instead the player has to wait for the group to take control of more of your color in order to lead it. Once you gain control, you can't loose it unless you mix with a larger or equal sized group. Once you begin to grow a big group, the player is left unable to interact with larger groups, but also gains the ability to fuse other groups with the player's. At this state, the new groups smaller than the player's that fuse with their's can't lead. If the player's group is big enough, then they can advance to Part 2 of Cell stage. If there is no particular lead type of cell in a group, the player's microbe will return to purple. To avoid confusion, the player's microbe is always the one either that is purple or is a darker shade of the lead type of microbe's base color. In Part 1, the player cannot interact with other non-NPC players or their save files. Cell Stage (Part II) The second part of cell stage is much like the origonal, however there are no "mouth parts" or "booster jets". Instead, the player absorbs smaller cells to grow bigger and sometimes pair up with other cells. Now, the player is able to choose whether to encounter rival player's cells or not. The main point of this stage is to grow as big as possible while dominating the microscopic ocean. Meat and plant matter will sometimes be seen but cannot interact. The player must play at least five minutes of the game '''in order to evolve, as in five minutes separating the last edit to the next. Flagella are the only part availible and when attatched, they must have time to fully develop. Flagella cost DNA points, which are gained by eating cells. The player is chosen a color and pattern at random and although can be switched, they need time to develop also. Not a whole lot happens in Part 2 of Cell Stage and requires a lot of gameplay in order to advance. Random cells are generated and all different, with a color and pattern, and a personality. Again, only three personalities are availible and the same ones: Passive, Agressive, and Neutral. Passive cells are formed from passive microbes and have a green hue. They flee from most rivals at their presence and are naturally hard to catch. Agrressive cells are formed from agressive microbes and have a red hue. They pick on every living cell they find but don't attack the player often. Neutral cells are formed by blah blah blah and have a blue hue. They don't react quickly and only flee if some cell has been pursiting them for a long period of time. Eating mostly a specific type of cell can change your cell's color and impact how they will react to things in the future. As the player's cell grows and eats, it's 'wits' get sharper, too. Eating a lot of cells even after the player is eligible to advance to the next stage helps much in the future when the player stumbles over a tough problem. Whenever the player's cell eats another cell, it dissolves it and gains its microbes and becomes slightly bigger. The player cannot eat a cell larger than itself, however. After about an hour of gameplay, a thought bubble appears from the player's cell showing a water symbol and an earth symbol, which represent Underwater Stage and Creature Stage. Clicking on the earth symbol takes the player straight to Creature Stage while clicking on the water symbol takes the player through Underwater Stage. Underwater Stage This stage piggybacks on the origonal "Fish Stage" that was previewed on the prototype of Spore. Much of it is the same. The player then watches a cutscene showing their cell cooperating with other cells, then fuse with hundreds in an elapsed 900,000 trillion years to be transferred to an Aquantic Editor. The player is offered a vast ammount of parts, with ''5 whole pages ''for each section. The sections are Mouth, Eye, Limbs, Graspers, Feet, Weapons, and Detail; all the same selections in the origonal game. They all have the same basic controls, but you are limited to how many cells you ate, giving you microbes that allow you to form certain parts. Again, it takes time to actually develop parts, as the player's creature evolves quite rapidly and must have time to fully grow limbs, eyes, mouth, ect. So, to make a long story short, the player's newly developed creature is otherwise a blob. in Spore 2, the player's creature does not need eyes to see it's surroundings. As a blob, the player cannot do much with their creature, and it is still much too small to do anything. Eventually after about five minutes, the player's creature starts to change shape, and is immediatly taken to the editor. The player must now add eyes, a mouth, and limbs, and the optinal tail. After exiting, the eyes grow rapidly and so does the mouth, and the player can now begin to eat, hunt, and interact with other fish and orginisms. The player is in a 3D space and swims around in a computer-generated landscape with seaweed, schools of fish, sharks, eel-like fish, and rock formations. The player can see other's fish also but are inable to interact. If the player is a carnivore, it will eat fish. If it is a herbivore, it will eat fungus, algie, and seaweed, and if it is an omnivore, it will eat both, but will not fill up it's hunger bar as fast. In Spore 2, the player cannot gain health from eating. It takes time to heal from an injury, and, if fatal, the player's creature dies and is reborn as a baby. The baby needs time to reach adulthood and swims along with it's parents in a cutscene, saying "You were killed in a fight. But luckily, a couple at that moment had a baby and is training it immediatly." In Spore 2, it is possible to die of old age, as the player's screen-wise vision starts to loose it's color, the player weakens, and it is not able to hunt as well. Babies cannot see color also, but develop Color Vision fast. Different eyes toggle Color Vision in vast ways, but can be prevented by a setting in the spore menu to prevent annoyance among others. All the player has to do in Underwater Stage is to evolve to be the fittest and dominate his or her fraction of the sea. It is able to find a mate, and the player has an equal chance of being male or female. During the start of Underwater Stage, a message pops up asking if the player wants his/her creature to be Solitary or Friendly. Solitary creatures find a mate and move on, and Friendly creatures pair up for life. ''(STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!!!!!!)'